


Lip Balm

by EeeGeeKay (EricaGraceKay)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGraceKay/pseuds/EeeGeeKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory title. Rukia isn't quite sure what to do, so Ichigo lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Balm

She stared at the curious little tube. Rukia considered herself an expert when it came to the Human World, but this… Well, this was new. To her, at least.

With the utmost care, she gently uncapped the tube, revealing a colorless balmy substance. Raising it to her nose, she sniffed.  _Mint?_ Definitely mint. A cautious tongue tasted the balm. It didn't really taste-

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Don't lick it, idiot!" Ichigo snatched the tube out of her hands. "Don't you know what chapstick is?"

She shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Your lips looked chapped, so I thought you might need some." Ichigo sighed. This is last time he ever does something nice for her…

"Chapped?" Touching her lips, Rukia hmm'd. They  _were_ dry. Was that stuff medicine or something?

"You're hopeless. C'mere." Rolling his eyes, he gripped her chin and tilted it up. With his other hand, he smeared the chapstick over her lips. Rukia's hands instinctively fluttered in her lap, but she didn't pull out of his grasp.

"You're like a little kid. It's scary they even trust you with a sword." Ichigo muttered, returning the tube to his pocket.


End file.
